SIN -God, please forgive us-
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ketika sekian lama mereka berpisah, kini Sakura sudah melupakan kesalahan fatalnya di masa lalu dan berbahagia sebagai tunangan dari Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, apakah kedua kakak yang sangat terobsesi padanya itu akan membiarkan Sakura bahagia sendirian? Sasuke kini menjadi penguasa ekonomi di jepang, sedangkan Shikamaru yang memegang kendali keamanan di jepang.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **SIN** **–God, please forgive us-**

 **Chapter Prologue**

 **Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, INCEST, DARK FICT.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat layar laptop dengan gambar sebuah peta dan tanda merah yang berkelap-kelip, laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut dikuncir—si pemilik laptop—kini menyeringai kemudian menatap lembut pada sebuah bingkai yang terletak di meja tempat ia bekerja. Sebentar ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kursi elastis itu, sambil menatap langit-langit, laki-laki itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah enam tahun, apa kabarmu… Sakura…"

.

.

Seorang gadis berdiri memakai dress putih dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang manis, rambut pink miliknya ia biarkan tergerai menyentuh lehernya. Kedua mata emeraldnya terlihat gugup sambil bercermin di kaca yang terdapat etalase tempat penjual minuman. Tas kecil berwarna hitam membuat penampilan gadis itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menata rambutmu?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat gadis itu langsung berdiri tegak, "I-Itachi-nii! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Ayo, sebentar lagi mereka keluar." Itachi menggandeng tangan adiknya menuju pintu keluar tempat orang-orang yang turun dari pesawat.

Yap. Mereka kini sedang berada di bandara.

Kedua mata emerald itu melihat dua sosok berambut pirang, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika sosok laki-laki dengan wajah yang ceria menyapa dirinya, "Sakura-chan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis bernama Sakura itu berlari dan memeluk sosok tersebut dengan erat.

"Narutooo! Aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku menepati janjiku 'kan?"

"Ng, terima kasih!"

"Haduuuuuh, siang-siang sudah bikin panaaass!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara wanita yang sangat ia rindukan, "Ino! Ino! Ino! Aku juga kangen padamu!" Sakura memeluk Ino.

"Iya, iya, iya, lepaskan pelukanmu, aku harus memeluk kakakmu." Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berdiri di hadapan Itachi, senyuman Ino membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, "aku datang."

"Selamat datang."

"Rambutmu dipotong?" tanya Naruto sambil membelai rambut Sakura yang kini seleher.

"Iya, aku sengaja tidak bilang padamu, hehehe kejutan, kejutan."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan merangkul Sakura, "Sangat cocok untukmu."

"Jadi, apa tempat tinggal kalian dekat dari sini?" tanya Ino sambil merangkul lengan Itachi.

"Tidak terlalu kok, kalian pasti akan menyukai tempatnya, selera ayah memang sangat elegan." Sakura menjawab dengan bahu yang dirangkul oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu sampai dia bercerita tentang masa lalunya menghadapi perang dunia, siapkan penutup telinga," ujar Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahaha, sepertinya akan menyenangkan," jawab Ino.

"Ino, kau Masochist," ledek Itachi.

"Enak saja!"

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat tinggi, terdapat sosok pria memakai setelan berwarna hitam duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, kursi nyaman dan terlihat mewah membuat penampilan laki-laki itu semakin menawan.

"Tuan Sasuke, saya ingin melapor keberadaan adik anda dari tuan shikamaru."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyeringai dan memutar kursinya, "Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan hari ini?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu dia memotong rambut panjangnya dan—"

"APA?!"

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya hanya menjalankan tugas." Pria berbaju hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam itu langsung bersujud di hadapan laki-laki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemilik saham dari sebagian besar perusahaan ternama di Jepang ini terlihat kesal, dia melihat satu persatu lembar foto yang diserahkan oleh pesuruhnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memotong rambut yang sangat ia sukai? "Kau boleh keluar," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Shika, kau sudah tahu kabar baru tentang Sakura?"

" _Ah, dia sedang berada di bandara menjemput Ino dan Naruto."_

"Apa kau tahu dia memotong rambutnya?"

" _Tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu dia pergi ke salon sebelum ke bandara."_

"Tetap awasi."

" _Pasti."_

Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya. Rasanya ingin sekali mengamuk melihat Sakura memotong rambut dan menjadi terlihat sangat dewasa juga menawan. Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa banyak laki-laki hidung belang di sana mengincar adiknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati kaca jendela, dia bisa melihat seluruh isi kota Tokyo dari situ, mengingat tempat yang ia tempati saat ini berada di lantai lima puluh.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Enam tahun berlalu sejak Sakura pindah ke Spanyol. Enam tahun juga Sakura menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Naruto, walaupun hubungan mereka tidak semulus yang Sakura pikir, namun pertengkaran kecil membuat mereka menjadi lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Dalam enam tahun, Naruto dua kali mengunjungi Sakura ke Spanyol, pertama dia seorang diri dan kedua bersama dengan Ino.

Enam tahun berlalu, dan enam tahun juga Sakura tidak mendengar kabar dari Sasuke maupun Shikamaru. Walau Sakura menghindari kedua kakaknya tersebut, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam… Sakura sangat merindukan mereka berdua. Sakura tidak tahu… dan tidak sadar, bahwa selama enam tahun ini, kedua kakaknya yang sinting itu selalu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Sakura berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, kini dirinya bekerja di perusahaan kecil dan menjadi jurnalis. Itachi berhasil mendapatkan gelar dokternya, Naruto pun berhasil lulus dan menjadi pengacara yang baru mengepakkan sayapnya.

Shikamaru… dia mendapatkan gelar paling jenius di kepolisian, dia selalu berhasil menangkap penjahat dari kelas teri sampai kelas kakap. Bahkan Shikamaru tidak jarang meretas sistem pertahanan bank internasional demi keisengannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan mengandalkan kepintarannya dalam berbisnis, dia membangun sebuah perusahaan dan membeli saham hampir di seluruh perusahaan Jepang, bahkan beberapa sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Dengan umur yang masih muda, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memiliki banyak fans yang sangat fanatik.

Namun jangan salah…

Dengan Shikamaru yang bisa mengendalikan apa saja dari laptopnya, juga kekuasaan Sasuke yang berhasil ia capai… itu semua hanya untuk Sakura… adik tersayang yang sengaja mereka bebaskan untuk menghirup udara segar sementara.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyeringai di tempat yang berbeda.

"Sudah saatnya, Sakura."

.

.

"Menjual rumah lama?" kini Sakura terlihat syok oleh pernyataan sang ayah.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah, dimana ayahnya sudah menyuruh para koki untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sang ayah mengangguk dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayah ingin menjual rumah lama kita, karena terakhir ayah ke sana tidak ada satu orang pun yang tersisa, bahkan para pelayan juga tidak ada."

"Tidak ada orang?" Sakura ingin sekali bertanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, namun dia tidak berani membuka suara. Sang ayah tidak mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi kepada tiga anaknya itu.

"Shikamaru tinggal di kepolisian pusat, dia mendapatkan fasilitas yang luar biasa, sedangkan Sasuke tinggal di apartemen mewah, hahaha, mereka sudah sukses, ayah bangga."

Sakura meremas dressnya, mendengar sang ayah yang bangga kepada kedua kakaknya yang sudah sukses di umur yang terbilang sangat muda.

"Saat lulus SMA, Sasuke menelepon ayah dan minta diajarkan bagaimana cara bermain saham dan mengatur strateginya, tidak ayah sangka ternyata dia jauh lebih mahir dari yang ayah duga."

Merasa canggung dengan percakapan yang membicarakan kakak-kakaknya, Sakura meminum air putih dan mengubah topik, "Ah, Itachi-nii kapan akan menikah dengan Ino?"

"Kami masih harus mengurus surat-suratnya, dan Ino masih belum memutuskan dimana kita akan tinggal nanti," jawab Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin jauh dari orang tuaku," sambung Ino, "tapi Itachi juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di sini."

"Wah, rumit," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, jangan jual rumahnya, biar aku dan Ino yang menempati rumah itu," ucap Itachi yang membuat Ino tersedak makanannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sebentar… rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kita berdua…" protes Ino, "aku lebih memilih apartemen sederhana, lagipula bagaimana caraku untuk membersihkan rumah sbesar itu!"

"Hahahaha." Sang ayah tertawa geli melihat reaksi Ino, "kau sungguh wanita yang luar biasa, normalnya wanita akan sangat senang tinggal di rumah itu."

"Itu karena Ino beda dari wanita lain, ayah," bela Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Ino." Sang ayah melanjutkan, "aku akan membayar beberapa pelayan dan supir untukmu, kau juga ajak saja kedua orang tuamu tinggal di sana."

Ino tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tapi orang tuaku harus mengurus toko bunga, jadi—"

"Mereka bisa meneruskannya dengan berangkat dari rumah 'kan, aku tidak meminta orang tuamu berhenti usaha," potong Itachi yang mengerti keinginan Ino, bahwa walaupun Ino menikah dengan Itachi yang sudah sangat mapan, Ino tidak ingin dimanja berlebihan, dan Ino ingin usaha keluarganya dihargai dengan tidak menyuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk berhenti usaha.

Itachi mengerti hal itu dari siapapun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju, nona yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama Uchiha…" tanya Fugaku sambil mengamgkat gelas kecil berisi wine.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ng, aku terima."

"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan, kita akan menikah dan tinggal di Jepang, untuk tanggalnya kuserahkan padamu," ucap Itachi.

Ino menunduk dan tersenyum gugup, "A-aku ingin pernikahan kita di tanggal tepat kita resmi berpacaran."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan terkejut, dia yang paling tahu tanggal berapa dan bulan apa itu, Sakura membuka suara, "Itu artinya tiga bulan lagi?! Mendadak sekaliiii."

"Cukup kok, itu waktu yang sangat cukup menyiapkan pesta pernikahan," jawab sang ayah, "ayah akan memberitahu seluruh kolega dan sahabat ayah agar datang ke pernikahan kalian."

Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya ketika makanan sudah habis disantap, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Fugaku menoleh, "Ah, jangan lupa beritahu Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk menjadi best man-mu."

Dan mereka berempat hanya saling tukar pandangan dengan tatapan panik. Apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan? Sangat tidak lucu jika salah satu keluarga Uchiha menikah… dua anggota keluarga penting tidak hadir dalam pernikahan tersebut.

"Tidak usah, jangan beritahu mereka," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa alasannya yang tepat untuk diberitahu pada ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya," jawab Ino.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum, "sudah enam tahun berlalu, mungkin mereka sudah berubah, atau mungkin saja mereka sudah menemukan wanita idaman mereka masing-masing 'kan, dulu… mungkin juga itu adalah perasaan sesaat yang labil karena masih remaja."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Ino menatap sahabat—calon adik iparnya—dengan tatapan sendu, "Kau sangat baik, Sakura."

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka kakak-kakakku."

Naruto menarik pundak Sakura agar kepalanya bersender di pundak laki-laki itu, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam."

Sakura tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ng, aku tahu itu."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : chapter prologue selesaiiii, sesuai janji aku bikin sekuelnya yaa, aku juga publish kok di wattpad, oh iya, username wattpad aku bukan V3 Yagami ya, tapi Lady707 XD

sampai jumpa di chapter depan

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Dark Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Ino dengan penuh kekaguman, di sini, Ino mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas ditambah tiara yang menghiasi kepala sehingga Ino semakin terlihat seperti tuan putri dari buku dongeng. Beberapa perancang gaun sedang merapikan beberapa daerah gaun yang terlipat, Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," ujar Ino.

"Hehehe, habis kau cantik sekali sih," ucap Sakura sambil merapikan tudung pengantin milik Ino.

Ino tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Suatu saat..." ucap Ino dengan lembut, "...kau pasti akan memakainya, akan tiba hari dimana akulah yang akan menjadi _bridesmaid_ -mu."

Sakura tersenyum sendu, entah apakah akan tiba saatnya dimana Sakura dilamar dan menikah, Sakura bahkan tidak berani memikirkan hal itu, mengingat dosa apa yang pernah dia perbuat dulu, pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menikahinya. Naruto? siapa yang tahu? mungkin saja Naruto memang mencintai Sakura hanya sebatas untuk dipacari bukan untuk dinikahkan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sakura nyeri.

Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti, ketika dia memasuki _ballroom,_ kedua matanya terbelalak melihat dua sosok yang paling dia hindari namun juga sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri dikerumuni wartawan, mereka berdua sangat bersinar di mata Sakura. Menjadi orang sukses, dikenal banyak masyarakat. Tidak terasa enam tahun berlalu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah sangat dewasa, mereka semakin tampan.

Sakura berusaha tidak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka, sampai beberapa wartawan menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf, anda Uchiha Sakura 'kan? Adik dari Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan terkejut oleh kehadiran dua wartawan ini, "I-iya."

"Sudah kuduga, kami dari majalah independent woman, apa kau bersedia menjadi sampul majalah kami? Kebetulan tema hari ini adalah pernikahan Uchiha Itachi, dan kau calon jurnalis yang berbakat, apakah kau-"

"Sayangnya dia tidak di-izinkan untuk dipublikasikan, silakan cari wanita lain." suara yang terdengar dingin ini, Sakura sangat hapal.

Sakura menoleh dengan tubuh yang menegang, "Sa-Sasuke-nii..."

"Di sana ada Tenten, dia pemilik dojo yang terkenal, wanita hebat, silakan wawancara dia," ujar Shikamaru yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat tajam dari kedua Uchiha itu membuat kedua wartawan tadi ketakutan, dengan tergesa-gesa kedua wartawan itu pamit mundur dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sekarang hanya bisa diam, berharap ada keajaiban datang yang membuat dirinya bisa terpisah dari kedua kakaknya ini.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ternyata keajaiban belum berpihak pada Sakura.

"Ba-baik," jawab Sakura gugup tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Mendadak Shikamaru mengambil beberapa helai rambut Sakura, dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin menegang dan reflek memundurkan satu langkahnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kenapa kau harus tegang pada kakakmu sendiri, bodoh," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang tiba-tiba aura di dalam diri mereka berubah? Sakura menatap kedua kakaknya yang kini sedang membahas keadaan rumah yang sudah lama tidak mereka kunjungi ini. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lega ketika kedua kakaknya tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura meninggalkan kedua kakaknya dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memeluk kekasihnya dan mencium keningnya, "Kau cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih, kau juga tampan," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru melirik satu sama lain, kemudian mereka melirik ke arah Sakura yang tertawa bahagia di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke melangkah menuju tumpukkan gelas dan mengambil satu cangkir cantik, dia memasukan pil ke dalam minuman tersebut, Shikamaru menjaga memastikan tidak ada yang melihat tindakan Sasuke.

ketika pil itu sudah tercampur pada minuman, Shikamaru menyeringai dan Sasuke membawa minuman itu pada Sakura yang kini sedang mengantar Naruto di tempat duduknya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Sakura dipanggil, reflek Sakura dan Naruto menoleh. Naruto reflek bergerak menghalangi Sakura dari padangan kakaknya.

"Santai saja," ucap Sasuke, "Sakura, kau belum minum."

Sakura melihat cangkir berisi air putih itu, tidak ada curiga apa-apa, hanya saja Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, "Terima kasih, kami bisa ambil sendiri."

"'Kami'?" Sasuke mencemooh, "aku tidak menawarkanmu, aku menawarkan Sakura karena khawatir dia akan dehidrasi."

Mencegah menjadi keributan, Sakura meraih cangkir itu dan langsung meminumnya, "Jangan ribut, ini pernikaham Ino dan Itachi-nii."

Sasuke mengambil kembali cangkir yang digenggam Sakura dan membersihkan air yang menetes di pinggir bibir ranum adiknya itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sudah lama ia tidak tunjukkan pada sakura. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto sangat cemburu. Cemburu pada kakak sang kekasih, benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tapi Sasuke dan Shikamaru memang harus diwaspadai karena mereka berdua gila.

Sakura pamit pada Naruto untuk kembali ke ruang ganti, sudah saatnya upacara pernikahan ini berlangsung. Itachi hadir menggandeng ibu kandung Ino yang mengantar mereka melewati altar. Sakura bergegas menghampiri Ino yang menggandeng Fugaku dan Inoichi dan berjalan melewati altar.

Sakura mengangkat ekor tudung milik Ino.

Dimulailah janji sumpah suci mereka berdua, acara itu terlaksana dengan sangat mulus. Itachi dan Ino saling mencium dan bersiap melempar bunga. Ingin sekali Sakura ikut serta mengambil buket bunga tersebut, namun Sakura tidak punya keberanian, apalagi ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

Saat buket bunga dilempar, siapa yang menyangka ternyata Naruto berlari dan melompat untuk meraih buket bunga tersebut. Buket itu ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Naruto, terdengar suara tepukan tangan karena kagum melihat gerakan Naruto tadi. Sakura tertawa, namun tawanya terhenti ketika Naruto menghampirinya, tindakan Naruto berikutnya membuat Ino menganga lalu menutup mulutnya.

Naruto berlutut satu kaki dan mempersembahkan bunga itu pada Sakura.

"Uchiha Sakura, maukan kau menikah denganku?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terbelalak, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Shikamaru masih menganalisa apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya. Sakura terdiam, dilamar dadakan dan di depan umum, banyak wartawan yang mengambil gambar mereka, mengelilingi Sakura. Tubuh Sakura mulai melemah, pandangannya buram dan keseimbangannya goyah. Naruto masih berlutut satu kaki menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Beberapa detik setelah aksi lamaran tadi, Sasuke berlari mendekati tubuh Sakura seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya tersebut. Benar saja, Sakura pingsan dan Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang adik. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi Ino sangat sadar bahwa saat ini Sasuke menghirup aroma dari tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke masih gila seperti dulu.

"Sakuraaa!"

Shikamaru mencegah Naruto mendekat, "Akan kami urus adik kami, kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Aku tunangannya!" protes Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendengus, "Hm? apa Sakura tadi menerimamu?"

Naruto terdiam, memang benar Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa karena keburu pingsan, tapi Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Sakura akan menjawab iya padanya. Ketika Sasuke dan Shikamaru membawa masuk Sakura ke dalam rumah, tatapan Ino mulai memicing, Itachi menggenggam tangan pengantinnya dengan erat, "Ini hari pernikahan kita, lupakan mereka sebentar."

Bukan Itachi tidak peduli pada Sakura, tapi saat ini Itachi tidak ingin merusak momen kebahagiaannya bersama Ino. Setelah acara selesai, Itachi berjanji pada Ino bahwa mereka akan langsung melihat kondisi Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar bersama kedua kakaknya masih memejamkan mata. Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang tertidur.

"Dosisnya sesuai takaran 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sesuai apa yang kau anjurkan," jawab Sasuke.

Shikamaru duduk di atas meja belajar milik Sakura. Kamar ini adalah kamar adik mereka, wajah Sasuke terlihat sendu, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Enam tahun, dia semakin cantik begitu melihat secara langsung," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ide mu memberi obat tidur pada Sakura agar tidak terlalu lama dipandang oleh orang-orang cemerlang juga," puji Shikamaru.

Sasuke menyeringai bangga, "Cukup satu serangga yang menjadi penghalang kita, apalagi hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, bisa-bisa ada serangga lain yang datang."

Shikamaru meraih bingkai foto yang terletak di meja belajar, foto itu adalah foto mereka ber-empat ketika masih kecil. Memang terlihat sudah dari kecil bahwa Sasuke dan Shikamaru posesif pada Sakura. Mereka berdua merangkul tubuh Sakura sedangkan Itachi di belakang mereka semua.

"Bagaimana jika dia menjawab iya pada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke melirik sinis pada sang adik, "Apa Naruto mau menerima kondisi Sakura yang sedang hamil?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, mencerna ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maksudmu, nii-san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin menghamilinya, di sini, sekarang," ucap Sasuke yang kini membelai rambut Sakura.

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang mulai menjulur ke bagian dada, "Hentikan, nii-san. Kondisi Sakura sedang tidak sadar, jangan seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada Shikamaru, "Kalau bergerak setengah-setengah, kita akan kehilangan semuanya."

"Tidak sekarang, tidak adil untuk Sakura, kumohon." Shikamaru mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang berniat memerkosa adiknya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menjawab Shikamaru, dia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat tidur pulas di hadapan mereka.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat ringan dan segar. Dia membuka selimut dan memastikan apa yang dia pakai. Ternyata masih gaun pesta, Sakura melihat ke arah jam dan luar jendela...

"Sudah pagi?" gumamnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian namun tidak menghapus riasannya. Rumah yang kini ia tempati adalah rumah utama mlik Uchiha, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan, terdengar suara canda tawa dari sana.

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu belikan aku berlian yang mahal, kalau memang keuanganmu tidak akan pernah habis, Sasuke," ucap Ino.

Sepertinya memang sudah berganti hari, sangat disayangkan Sakura melewati momen bahagia Ino karena pingsan dan baru bangun. Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura berdiri diam di lorong.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, "makan."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati meja makan, Shikamaru menggeser kursi agar Sakura dapat duduk langsung di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang... terjadi padaku tadi malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pingsan, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, Sakura," ujar Itachi, "untuk sehari, cobalah ambil cuti."

"Ng." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Naruto membolak-balik kotak kecil berwarna merah di kantornya. wajahnya terlihat tegang, bayangan tentang Sasuke yang menangkap Sakura pingsan itu masih terus terngiang di otaknya. Sasuke masih belum berubah sejak kasus dulu, Naruto sangat yakin karena gerak-gerik Sasuke bisa langsung ketahuan. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terperangkap lagi oleh kedua kakaknya yang sinting.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri dan menggenggam kotak merah dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas.

"Uzumaki-san, anda mau kemana?" tanya sekretaris yang melihat bos nya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku ada urusan, batalkan semua janji hari ini."

Naruto bergegas menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang akan membuat takdir Sakura dan dirinya semakin dalam. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto harus memiliki Sakura, apapun caranya, dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melepaskan Sakura dari sarang yang mematikan itu.

Mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan gedung tua, Naruto melepas jas hitam dan meninggalkannya di dalam mobil. Dia membuka satu kancing kemeja putihnya dan menggulung kemeja itu sampai lengan. Kakinya melangkah menuruni anak tangga, lorong gelap dan ruangan yang sumpek. Sampai tiba dirinya di depan pintu bergambar macam-macam, seperti payudara wanita dan kemaluan laki-laki.

Naruto mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian membuka pintu lalu melempar sebuah kotak hitam pada sosok yang duduk di depan laptop. Sosok itu dengan cekatan langsung menangkap benda hitam tanpa menoleh.

"Kokkain terbaru, aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Naruto.

Sosok itu menoleh dan menyeringai, "Apapun untukmu, Naruto-sama."

.

.

Sakura duduk di pekarangan rumahnya yang besar, rasanya dia sangat merindukan apartemennya, dimana Naruto yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sakura menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang terlintas di pekarangan belakang. Kejadian tadi malam membuatnya pusing, ditambah lagi tidak ada kabar dari pacarnya itu. Berkali-kali Sakura mengecek ponselnya, namun tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari Naruto.

Melihat sang adik termenung, Shikamaru menghampiri dan menepuk pelan kepalanya, "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sakura menoleh, "Shika-nii.."

Shikamaru duduk di samping Sakura, wanita yang memutuskan untuk memotong rambut panjangnya itu menghela napas,"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi pada kita..." ucap Sakura pelan.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, siapa yang menyangka dia harus jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Mereka berdua terdiam, Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Sakura, dalam hatinya... Shikamaru merasa tidak tega pada Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak rela jika Skaura harus dimiliki oleh laki-laki di sangka, Sakura membalas genggaman Shikamaru, membuat laki-laki yang ahli dalam bidang computer ini terkejut dan menoleh pada sosok adiknya yang kini menangis dalam diam.

Ekspresi Shikamaru kini terlihat pilu, dia menarik Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa disadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dari dalam. Sasuke menggenggam erat gelas kaca sampai gelas itu pecah dan membuat tangannya berdarah, wajahnya sangat datar ketika melihat ke telapak tangannya yang terluka. Darah yang mengalir deras itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum... senyum yang terkesan dingin dan mengerikan.

.

.

Seminggu sejak pernikahan Ino, seminggu juga Naruto tidak mengabari Sakura, benar-benar membuatnya sangat frustasi, dia mentap layar laptop dengan sangat tidak fokus. Sakura adalah jurnalis yang handal, namun saat ini kejadian yang menimpanya membuat ide buntu dan menyebabkan tidak bisa menulis apa-apa.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, dia melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat telepon itu, "Naruto!"

 _"Sakura-chaan, apa kabar?"_

"Jangan apa kabar! Kau kemana saja?!" bentak Sakura.

 _"Hehehe, maaf, aku harus membereskan sesuatu, dan sekarang sudah setengah jalan. Sakura-chan, hari ini bisa ketemu?"_

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa."

Mendapat telepon dari Naruto membuat mood Sakura langsung bersemangat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto, selama seminggu ini Sakura berada di dalam tekanan kakak-kakaknya. Sebentar Sasuke bersikap lembut, beberapa menit kemudian bisa jadi sangat sinis. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang selalu hati-hati pada perasaan Sakura.

Sakura tahu, kedua kakaknya itu mencintainya bukan sebagai adik. Memang sangat mengerikan, hanya saja... Sakura merasa berada di samping Shikamaru jauh lebih menenangkan dibandingkan berada di samping Sasuke yang seolah memberi tahu sekitar bahwa Sakura ada miliknya dan orang lain tidak berhak menatap miliknya.

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke menjemput Sakura pulang kerja dadakan, dia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada bos Sakura yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Sakura benar-benar bingung menghadapi Sasuke. Shikamaru? Dia memang posesif, namun ekspresi Shikamaru jauh lebih datar dibanding Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah dan aura membunuh.

Jika Shikamaru mulai protektif, dia hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura atau merangkul pundaknya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang benar-benar menyerang langsung. Maka dari itu, Sakura lebih nyaman bersama Shikamaru karena Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menangani Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk jari-jarinya di meja kafe tempat dia menunggu Sakura. wajahnya terlihat serius, seminggu dia memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk permasalahan ini, setelah Naruto bertemu dengan temannya dan memastika bisa atau tidaknya dia menolong posisinya saat ini, Naruto telah membuat keputusan yang bulat.

"Naruto!" panggil sakura yang baru tiba.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto yang terdengar sangat serius, "langsung saja pada intinya."

Sakura mulai tegang, apakah Naruto akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Setelah kejadian di pernikahan Itachi dan Ino, aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang kita," ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja, "kau berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya, apa kau sadar akan hal itu?"

Sakura terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

"Setelah kupikir matang-matang... aku ingin sekali menolongmu."

ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura menatap sosok laki-laki pirang yang kini menatapnya lembut, "Aku ingin membebaskan kau dari jeratan kedua kakakmu, apa kau mengizinkannya?"

Kedua mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang benar-benar berani mengambil langkah sejauh ini. Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ketika dia melihat Naruto berdiri, mengambil kotak merah dari saku celananya kemudian berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Sakura, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" sekali lagi, Naruto melamarnya.

Sakura menangis dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku mau... aku mau Naruto, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum lega dan memeluk Sakura.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk menatap layar laptop dengan headset yang ia pakai, wajahnya terlihat kesal, panik dan marah. Dia menggenggam pulpen hingga hancur, Shikamaru menekan tombol di ponselnya, memberitahu seseorang tentang berita yang baru saja ia dengan secara langsung, "Nii-san... Sakura menerimanya."

.

.

Saat ini baru saja selesai rapat seluruh pemimpin perusahaan. Sasuke masih berdiri di samping jendela dengan menggenggam ponsel sangat erat, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan aura membunuh sangat terasa sehingga orang-orang di ruangan itu bergegas keluar.

.

.

Naruto mengantar pulang Sakura ke kediaman Uchiha, dimana Itachi dan Ino juga tinggal di situ. Sakura belum sempat kembali ke apartemennya karena Ino memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Kedua kakakmu itu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menoleh, "mereka sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya sendu kemudian menutup kedua mata emeraldnya, "Aku tahu."

"Perasaan mereka membahayakanmu, Sakura-chan."

Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pilu.

"Tapi aku akan membawamu pergi dari mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjebak oleh dosa yang menjijikan seperti itu," ujar Naruto.

Sakura tidak merespon, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Walaupun begitu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah kakaknya. Memang, perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki tidak wajar, tapi... apakah mereka juga menginginkan hal itu? Mereka pun awanya mencoba tidak mau mengikuti perasaan tabu tersebut, tapi semakin lama perasaan mereka semakin kacau.

Dan tindakan Sakura menerima lamaran Naruto, apakah tindakan itu benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?

Mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha, "Aku tidak bisa mampir, maaf ya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang saja istirahat."

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium Sakura, "Selamat malam."

Ketika Naruto sudah pergi, Sakura masuk ke dalam sambil memandangi cincin di jarinya. Begitu dia membuka pintu...

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Sakura dikagetkan oleh Sasuke yang menarik lengannya.

"Aakhh! Sasu-"

"Apa yang kaulakukan! Menerima lamarannya?! Apa kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa lepas dariku!?"

"Sasu-nii! Aku..."

"Seamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, Sakura. Ingat itu, tanamkan itu di otakmu!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke kamarnya. Itachi dan Ino sedang bulan madu, sedangkan Shikamaru masih ada urusan di kepolisian. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke kamar dan membanting adiknya itu ke kasur.

"Kau ini memang harus diberi pelajaran, agar kau mengerti, siapa pemilikmu di sini," geram Sasuke sambil melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu.

Sakura terbelalak, perasaannya sangat tidak enak ketika Sasuke mulai melepas kemeja dan ikat pinggangnya.

"Sasuke nii-san... aku mohon, sadar... jangan seperti ini... kau kakakku!" jerit Sakura.

Sasuke menerkam Sakura, menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman yang sangat kasar.

"Umphh!"

Sasuke mengabaikan rontaan Sakura. Dia mencengkram kedua tangan adiknya, menahan kedua pahanya agar tidak berontak. Wajah Sasuke sangat datar dan dingin, tatapannya sinis pada Sakura, obsesi membutakan mata Sasuke pada adiknya.

"Hentikaaann! Sasuke nii-san!" Sakura berhasil melepaskan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap mengabaikan rintihan Sakura, sampai sang adik menangis sesungukan, namun Sasuke tetap meneruskan aksinya, Dia merobek baju Sakura, membuka celana sang adik dan dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar kesetanan, dia bahkan mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan memasukkan kejantannanya pada sang adik.

Sakura mengejang.

Hidupnya hancur, masa depannya dengan Naruto sudah hancur. Tubuh Sakura melemah, dia pasrah dalam keadaan yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Sasuke terus melanjutkan kegiatan nista dengan tanpa ia sadari... air mata menetes dari sepasang onyx itu.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sakura tertidur, sepertinya tidak terlalu lama, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya, mungkin saja itu semua mimpi belaka. Sakura duduk di atas kasur dan melihat dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata bukan mimpi...

Sakura menangis lagi, namun tidak lama pintu terbuka. Sosok Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana pendek itu berdiri, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sakura menutupi dadanya memakai selimut. Suasana sangat hening, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura tanpa menoleh pada adiknya.

"Kau benci padaku." bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan dari Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam, entah apa yang harus ia jawab... diperkosa oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri, memang sangat menjijikan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," sambung Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Sakura merasa geram, "Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiranmu!?" bentak Sakura, "aku akan bahagia bersama Naruto dan kau menghancurkannya!"

"Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan kebahagiaanku! Kau merenggut semuanya dariku! kau mengacaukan masa depanku!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau hanya bisa bahagia denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang, namun ekspresinya mulai pilu karena bentakan Sakura terasa jauh lebih memilukan.

"Bahagia bersamamu?! Dengan kau selalu memakai kekerasan, kau selalu mengintimidasi seseorang, kau selalu berbuat seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan sekitarmu! Apa aku akan bahagia bersamamu! Walaupun aku tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Naruto, aku tidak akan mau bersama denganmu! Kau dengar nii-san?! Aku tidak mau bersama denganmu! Kau menjijikan! Hubungan ini menjijikan! Aku-"

"Cukup!"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, tubuhnya gemetar, "Cukup... aku mohon..."

Merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar membuat Sakura kembali melemah dari amarahnya, air mata kembali mengalir, "Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini... Sasu-nii..."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku bisa mati jika kau tinggal..."

Satu kalimat dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerti, dia paham sekarang, Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki lemah yang membutuhkan perhatian penuh darinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sakit jiwa seperti ini, yang jelas... Sakura harus menolongnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, aku akan membantumu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, asalkan... kau bersedia menemui dokter psikolog untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu ini. Kau sakit, nii-san..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Sakura menahan tangisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau kakakku, aku harus menemanimu di saat-saat seperti ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Naun, dibalik pelukan itu Sasuke tersenyum... menyeringai seolah dia berhasil memenangkan apa yang ia inginkan.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Haii, ketemu lagi hehehee, hmm, kayaknya aku bakalan lebih sering update di wattpad deh. Soalnya lebih gampang, ada ide tinggal buka hp dan langsung ketik.

aku juga harus fokus ke satu cerita dulu kayaknya.

kira-kira, yang mana yang harus aku tamatin dulu ya? minta pendapat kalian ya, mungkin suara terbanyak aku akan tamatin judul itu.

1\. The heir of goblin and elf

2\. SIN sekuel

3\. Fill the loneliness

4\. Our choice

makasih sebelumnya yaaaa

XoXo V3 Yagami


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Dark Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Naruto, wajahnya terlihat gugup. Sejak Naruto mengantarnya pulang dan sejak Sasuke menodainya, Sakura terlihat bingung. Hari ini dirinya mendatangi Naruto karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan, memang sih Sakura belum memberi tahu Naruto bahwa dia akan mampir, karena itu Naruto yang sekarang sudah membuka pintunya karena bel berbunyi, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai," sapa Sakura canggung.

"Waah, jarang sekali kau tiba-tiba datang, ayo masuk," ajak Naruto yang langsung menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto, di dalam apartemen itu sangat nyaman, Sakura sangat merindukan pemandangan yang terasa sangat hangat ini. Beberapa bingkai foto dirinya sendiri dan berdua dengan Naruto dipajang di atas meja. Sakura menatap pilu foto-foto tersebut, kenangan yang indah dan nyaman itu kini harus sirna.

"Naruto-"

"Sakura-chan mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka kulkasnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dilihat dari gelagat Naruto... Sakura paham, Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura bahas hari ini.

"Naru-"

"Sakura-chan suka lemon 'kan? Kubuatkan teh lemon ya," potong Naruto, "aku tahu, kau paling suka teh lemon buatanku, hehehee... biasanya sehabis kita bercinta kau selalu minta teh lemon."

Sakura terdiam, dia menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang membuat minuman kesukaannya, Naruto benar-benar laki-laki yang baik. Sakura menatap tunangannya itu dengan tatapan pilu. Sakura mencintai Naruto, dia laki-laki pertama yang memperjuangkannya bahkan Naruto berani menghadang kedua kakak sintingnya itu.

ini harus di selesaikan.

"Naruto, aku harus bicara padamu."

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, kau ingin kita beli rumah atau tinggal di salah satu apartemen kita?" Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sakura.

"Naruto, saat kau mengantarku pulang kemarin, aku-"

"Apa kau menginginkan anak? Aku mau, aku ingin punya dua anak." Naruto masih melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memasukkan kembali lemon ke dalam kulkas.

"Naruto, kita harus berpisah."

 _ **BRAK!**_

Naruto membanting pintu kulkas dengan sangat keras, terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kulkas, sepertinya isi kulkas jadi berantakan akibat guncangan yang Naruto ciptakan. Keadaan sunyi, Sakura tidak bergerak, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Sakura-chan-"

"Kita harus berpisah, ini demi kebaikanmu, aku mohon, aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu," ucap Sakura.

Naruto tidak merespon, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan membuat tunangannya itu kaget... sejak kapan Naruto memiliki ekspresi dingin dan menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Sasuke... atau Shikamaru yang menodaimu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat membuat Sakura bergidik. Ini bukan Naruto yang biasanya, tatapannya sama seperti Sasuke ketika kakaknya itu akan memperkosa dirinya. Sakura mulai merasa takut, dia memundurkan langkahnya ketika Naruto mendekatinya perlahan. Melihat Sakura ketakutan seperti itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Merasa aura seram dari Naruto hilang, Sakura melangkah menuju pintu, "Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan."

Namun langkah Sakura terhenti oleh pelukan Naruto yang sangat erat dari belakang.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke rumah itu," bisik Naruto, "mereka berbahaya... Sasuke lebih berbahaya."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, memeluk lengan Naruto yang melingkar di dadanya, "Karena itu... aku harus meninggalkanmu... aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Naruto memaksa Sakura menghadap dirinya, "Lihat aku, Sakura-chan." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang lembut namun penuh ketegasan, "apa aku tipe yang bisa disakiti oleh mereka?"

Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya, dia menggelengkan kepala, Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto laki-aki yang berani. Tapi, mengingat posisi Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini bisa berkuasa dimana saja membuat Sakura bingung harus melangkah bagaimana.

"Aku... bingung..."

Naruto merengkuh wajah Sakura, "Apa kau mencintaiku? Hanya itu yang perlu kutahu saat ini, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti, seolah minta pertolongan dari tunangannya itu, "Ya... aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto.."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto langsung mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Sakura menerima ciuman itu dengan tenang, ciuman yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke, Naruto jauh lebih lembut dan membuatnya tenang, "Kalau begitu, percayakan semua padaku," ujar Naruto, "bergantunglah padaku, serahkan semuanya padaku, berlindunglah padaku."

Sakura... entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia mengangguk dan memeluk Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendekap erat kekasihnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dikendalikan oleh kedua kakaknya yang sinting itu.

"Sakura..." Naruto membelai pipi Sakura dan tersenyum, "tinggal lah bersamaku."

.

.

Shikamaru menatap layar laptop, bukan untuk memantau Sakura melainkan ada pekerjaan negara yang sangat genting. Hanya dia dan partner nya yang bisa menolongnya. Sistem keuangan negara telah dibobol peretas handal dari negara Korea, Shikamaru yang sangat ahli mulai panik karena peretas ini sangat handal.

"Bagaimana? Bisa dipasang pengamanannya?" tanya sosok wanita yang memberikan segelas kopi di meja Shikamaru.

"Sedikit lagi, orang ini sangat jenius."

Sosok wanita itu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan datar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu-nya, "Aku sudah mematikan sistem data-data pejabat dan perdana menteri. Kau tidurlah, sudah dua hari kau tidak tidur, biar aku yang meneruskannya."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Temari."

Wanita bernama Temari itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, "kau tahu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hn?" Shiakmaru tidak menoleh, dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Siapa itu Sakura?"

Jari-jari Shikamaru yang tadi sedang mengetik beberapa kode kini terhenti dan melirik sinis ke arah Temari yang kini tersenyum seolah hal itu tidak membuat Shikamaru terganggu.

"Saat kau tidur, aku mendengar kau mengigau nama Sakura, apa itu pacarmu?" tanya Temari lebih jauh lagi.

Shikamaru kembali mengerjakan kode nya, dia menjawab pertanyaan Temari ketika menekan enter dan menutup layar laptop, "Pacar? Dia lebih dari itu."

"Hooo, tunangan? Istri? Oh, jangan-jangan anakmu?" ejek Temari dengan santai.

Temari termasuk satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajak Shikamaru bercanda di markas besar kepolisian ini. Orang-orang yang lain tidak ada yang berani mengajak Shikamaru ngobrol, jangankan ngobrol, menegur sapa saja mereka sungkan karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru sangat dingin dan susah untuk didekati.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shikamaru ketus.

"Jawab saja langsung, apa kau single? Atau sudah menikah?"

Shikamaru bangkit dan mengabaikan Temari, "Bukan urusanmu."

Temari melihat di kedua tangan Shikamaru tidak ada cincin yang melingkar, dengan senyuman usil dan penuh percaya diri, Temari bangkit dan menarik lengan Shikamaru kemudian memberika ciuman kilat di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bebas 'kan?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat satu alisnya pada Temari, dengan pelan Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari agar sedikit menjauh, "Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun di dunia ini."

Wajah Temari terlihat syok, "Astaga kau homo?!"

"Berisik!"

Shikamaru keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan. Temari tertawa menggelegar, "Hahahaha, tidak, kau tidak homo, karena kau masih menatapku dengan tatapan laki-laki yang sungkan jika berduaan saja dengan wanita di ruangan sempit seperti ini," gumamnya pelan, "Sakura ya, siapa dia?"

.

.

Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, wajah Sakura terlihat tegang namun tunangannya itu berusaha untuk tegar. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Masuklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah ciuman kilat, Sakura keluar dari mobil milik Naruto. Naruto memastikan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi. Bangunan tua yang sangat rapuh, lorong gelap dan tempat yang sangat sumpek. Naruto berjalan dan membuka pintu kenalannya.

"Ini, barangmu."

Sosok bertudung itu menangkap tanpa menoleh.

"Kau harus lihat ini, Naruto," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan layar laptop, "aku berhasil menembus keamanan cctv rumah tunanganmu itu dan juga aku sedikit bermain dengan kakaknya yang juga peretas, mereka lucu, memasang keamanan negara tidak terlalu detail."

Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya.

"Bagus, ingat jangan kau coba intip Sakura-chan, atau kuhabisi kau," ancam Naruto.

"Hohoo, tenang saja, aku tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan ketua-"

"Diam, jangan ungkit hal itu lagi." Naruto membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto Sakura yang terpasang di wallpaper, "aku ingin kau terus mengawasinya."

"Aku?" sosok itu terkekeh, "kemarikan ponselmu, tidak perlu aku yang mengawasinya, kau pun bisa mengawasinya melalui ponselmu, kau juga bisa melihat isi percakapan ponsel tunanganmu itu nanti."

Naruto terlihat terkesima oleh kemampuan sahabatnya ini, "Kau memang luar biasa, Gaara."

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan melihat sang adik sedang tidur, Sasuke membangunkannya dengan lembut, "Sakura."

dengan dua kali guncangan, Sakura terbangun dan kaget ketika melihat sosok Sasuke di hadapannya, "Sa-Sasu-nii..."

"Makan malam, kita ke bawah."

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan melihat makanan lexat yang tersedia di atas meja. Sakura terkejut, sejak kapan Sasuke bisa masak masakan lezat begini?

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wah, kelihatannya lezat."

Sasuke menarik kursi dan menuntun Sakura agar duduk di situ, perlakuan Sasuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke bahkan mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk adiknya dan duduk hadap-hadapan. Sakura mulai menyantap makanan itu dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Nnnggg! Lezaaaaat."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum lagi sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Senyum lembut yang sangat ia sukai. Dulu, Sakura bisa menikmati perlakuan manja sasuke atau Shikamaru terhadap dirinya. tapi sekarang, Sakura tidak boleh nyaman atas perlakuan spesial mereka. Sasuke bangkit dan pindah duduknya menjadi di samping Sakura.

"Ada sisa," ucap Sasuke sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Sakura.

Tidak...

Ini harus berhenti...

"Sasu-nii..."

"Jangan, Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan nadanya yang terdengar bergetar, "aku mohon..."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat. Tadinya Sakura ingin mengatakan kalau dia akan pindah bersama Naruto. Ya, Sakura setuju untuk tinggal bersama Naruto, namun melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini sepertinya bukan waktu yang pas mengatakan berita itu.

"Sasu-nii lupa? Bukannya kita mau ke dokter?" ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya yang polos.

wajah Sasuke berubah, ada kelegaan yang tersirat di wajah Sasuke, dia pikir Sakura akan meninggalkannya, wajah Sasuke tersenyum lega, "Haha, aku lupa," jawab Sasuke yang perlahan wajahnya menjadi kembali dingin tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, "kapan kita akan memeriksa kejiwaanku?"

"Iiihh, Sasu-nii, kita kan hanya ingin konsultasi biasa, jangan sebut begitu dong," ucap Sakura sambil menyantap makanannya.

Sakura menawarkan makanan itu pada Sasuke,"Aa?"

Seketika Sasuke langsung berubah menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa sayang, dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menerima suapan dari sang adik. Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura pada siapapun, dia sudah membulatkan tekad akan melakukan cara apapun agar Sakura selalu bersama dengannya selamanya. Tidak akan diserahkan pada Naruto, maupun Shikamaru.

.

.

Sakura menatap layar laptop sambil tersenyum lembut di kamarnya, dirinya kini sedang berbicara pada Ino yang meneleponnya dari London, tempat mereka bulan madu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Sakura.

 _"Harusnya sih sudah pulang, tapi rumah sakit di sini masih membutuhkan tenaga Itachi, jadi kita harus menunggu, kira-kira seminggu lagi."_

Seminggu? Apa Sakura sanggup menunggu selama itu dan tinggal bersama Sasuke juga Shikamaru yang sinting? Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas, adik iparnya itu tidak terlihat sehat.

 _"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."_

"Ah? Tidak kok, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah, akhir-akhir ini kerjaanku menumpuk."

 _"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"_

"Baik, sangat baik, aku semakin mencintainya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah bersemi.

Ino tersenyum lembut, _"Syukurlah lancar, lalu... kedua kakakmu?"_

Sakura terdiam. Tidak mungkin Sakura menceritakan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya minggu lalu, Sakura tersenyum palsu pada Ino dan menjawab, "Mereka sehat, sudah tidak seperti dulu kok."

 _"Benarkah? Aku selalu cemas, aku bahkan usul pada Itachi untuk membawamu ke sini."_

"Aaawww, kau kakak ipar yang baik, Ino."

 _"Sakura, aku serius, jika terjadi apa-apa, kau harus langsung memberitahu Itachi, ok?"_

"Ok," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menutup laptopnya, memang benar tebakan Ino, Sakura merasa tidak enak badan, namun dia tidak demam, tidak flu juga tidak batuk. Sakura menghitung waktu datang bulannya, dia sedikit panik, namun begitu perhitungannya tepat, Sakura menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah bukan..."

Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi hari yang mendung membuat aktivitas mereka terhambat, cuaca yang sangat dingin dan membuat orang-orang malas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura bangun dan mencoba menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Keadaannya tidak membaik dari kondisi tadi malam, sampai ia mendengar kedua kakaknya sudah bangun dan duduk di ruang makan.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin telur mata sapi saja dengan roti," ucap Sasuke.

"Samakan saja," ujar Shikamaru.

Sakura tidak menoleh pada mereka, karena itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah rapi dan akan siap-siap berangkat. Sakura mengambil telur di kulkas, saat dia akan menyalakan kompor, pandangan Sakura buram, dan kesarannya hilang.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Melihat adiknya tumbang, Shikamaru dan Sasuke gesit menghampirinya. Sasuke memegang kening Sakura, tidak terasa panas. Shikamaru memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura yang terasa lemah. Shikamaru bangkit dan meraih kunci mobil, "Kita bawa ke rumah sakit."

.

.

Tidak semua yang kita inginkan di dunia ini bisa terwujud, alangkah baiknya jika ego diturunkan demi kebaikan seseorang. Namun, tiga laki-laki ini tidak ada yang mau menurunkan ego mereka, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju pesawat yang telah disiapkan, dia melonggarkan dasinya dan menduduki kursi yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Ruangan pribadi dan fasilitas mewah ia dapatkan di pesawat itu. Sambil menatap pemandangan dari jendela, Naruto memikirkan Sakura yang dari tadi belum ada kabarnya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berada di ruang dokter, setelah membawa Sakura ke ruang inap, mereka menemui dokter yang menangani Sakura di UGD tadi.

"Kalian keluarganya?" tanya sosok laki-laki berambut putih berkacamata.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Adik kalian mengalami stress berat dan kekurangan gizi, lebih baik dirawat selama tiga hari agar kondisinya bisa membaik," ucap sang dokter sambil memberikan dokumen catatan kesehatan Sakura, "gizinya sedikit memburuk."

"Gizi buruk?" Shikamaru menganalisa, akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang jarang sekali makan.

Dokter mengangguk, "Kami harus memberinya infuse agar asupan gizinya bisa cukup."

"Lakukan," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah panik, "lakukan apa saja asal Sakura bisa sehat seperti semula."

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar dimana Sakura terbaring, kesadarannya sudah pulih namun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan lesu. Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sakura dan mendekati sang adik, "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada lembut.

"Pusing~" reflek, Sakura mengeluarkan nada manja pada Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan menjagamu." Shikamaru membelai kepala Sakura.

Merasakan belaian lembut dari Shikamaru membuat Sakura terdiam, sekilas dia mengingat ketika mereka masih kecil dan Sakura terserang demam, yang menjaganya semalaman pasti Shikamaru dan Sasuke, namun yang lebih sering membelai kepalanya seperti ini adalah Shikamaru. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menutup kedua matanya...

Betapa dia merindukan masa-masa seperti dulu.

Saat ini bukan waktunya terbakar rasa cemburu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar, dia yakin Shikamaru tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura, tidak seperti dirinya yang memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Merasa Sasuke keluar, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Shikamaru sangat tahu bahwa Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura segan mengatakannya, mengingat Shikamaru juga mengaku bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai adik. Sakura benar-benar pusing, merasa sang adik bingung, bukan Shikamaru namanya jika tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Katakan saja, aku berbeda dengannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis yang akhirnya ia lepaskan juga. Sakura menutup kedua mata memakai satu lengan yang bebas selang infuse, "Shika-nii... apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Shikamaru terdiam, dan Sakura melanjutkan.

"Mengetahui perasaan kalian padaku... jujur, itu sangat membebaniku. Kalian kakak ku, kakak kandungku. Bagaimana bisa kalian melihatku seperti itu," ujar Sakura, "aku... tertekan... Shika-nii... tolong aku... aku sangat tertekan..."

Begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin Sakura ungkapkan pada Shikamaru, namun bibirnya terkunci. terlalu banyak yang dipendam sehingga untuk menceritakannya pun terasa berat. Melihat Sakura terpuruk seperti itu membuat Shikamaru menatap adiknya dengan tatapan pilu. Shikamaru bangkit dan menunduk untuk memeluk Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, Shikamaru tidak menyangka... ternyata perasaan mereka malah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Shikamaru, menyingkirkan lengan Sakura dan menghapus air matanya, "agar aku tidak lagi melihatmu seperti ini, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Shikamaru kini terasa tulus, seperti Itachi yang sedang menatapnya. Sakura memeluk Shikamaru, "Kembalikan... kembalikan Shika-nii yang dulu padaku... kembalikan Sasu-nii yang dulu... kalian semua yang dulu..."

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu. Shikamaru memejamkan erat kedua matanya, membalas pelukan sang adik dan berbisik, "Sakura..." bisik Shikamaru, nada laki-laki itu terdengar parau, "aku yang dulu, dan Sasuke yang dulu... kami berdua tetap seperti ini."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan membelai pipi Sakura, "Yang membuatnya beda hanyalah, kau yang sudah mengetahui perasaan kami."

Sakura semakin menangis, sebelum adik bungsunya itu berucap, Shikamaru menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir Sakura, "Izinkan aku," ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang memohon, "setidaknya izinkan aku mencintaimu dan merasa memilikimu... sampai kau menikah dengan Naruto."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura... dia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru adalah kakaknya. Sakura tidak bisa mencampakannya begitu saja, perasaan yang Shikamaru simpan untuknya adalah dosa besar, namun Sakura pun berpikir dia tidak ingin membagi kedua kakaknya itu dengan orang lain. Bedanya, Sakura bisa mengontrol perasaannya yang terobsesi pada kedua kakaknya itu dibanding Sasuke dan Shikamaru... terutama Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menyenderkan tubuh dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Percakapan mereka terdengar dengan jelas, Sasuke mengeluarkan jam kuno dan membuka tutup jam tersebut. Foto mereka bertiga ketika mereka masih kecil membuat tatapannya melembut. Sasuke berjalan ke sisi jendela, mencium jam tersebut dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Dasar pengkhianat."

.

.

Naruto berada di ruangan yang sangat megah. Menunggu dan menunggu. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan keringat yang menetes melalui pelipis membuat dirinya semakin tegang. Naruto berdiri ketika melihat siapa yang datang kemudian membungkuk, "Ayah."

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang menatap lembut pada anaknya, "Ada apa, tumben kau ke sini, Naruto. Sejak ibumu meninggal, kau selalu menghindariku, sekarang kau mengunjungiku-"

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali status sebagai pemimpin Yakuza di jepang," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk, "aku mohon."

"Sebagai orang yang memegang kendali Yakuza, kau pasti bisa melakukan itu," ucap Naruto, "kau bisa memberiku tes, lakukanlah bukan sebagai ayahku, tapi sebagai Namikaze Minato."

Minato terdiam dan menempati tempat duduknya, "Kau tahu aku sedang kedatangan tamu, dan kau datang hanya untuk meminta jabatan lamamu yang kau buang sia-sia karena kau ingin menjalani kehidupan biasa."

"Aku tahu itu konyol," jawab Naruto, "tapi, saat ini ada wanita yang ingin kulindungi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan Yakuza. Wanita itu dikelilingi orang-orang yang memegang kendali keamanan Jepang."

Minato tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

Naruto masih membungkuk, "Lebih dari apapun, aku bahkan rela membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangiku."

"Termasuk ayahmu sendiri?"

Naruto terbelalak, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Minato yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Naruto tidak bisa setengah-setangah atas ucapannya, dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menjawab, "Ya, termasuk ayahku sendiri."

Minato membuat simpul senyum dan menepuk tangannya, "Hebat, kau sudah dewasa ternyata."

Melihat Minato yang kini tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa membuat Naruto bingung, Minato mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak anaknya, "Datanglah ke markas minggu depan, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Menma."

Terlihat kelegaan di wajah Naruto, "Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Nah, tamu ayah sedang menunggu, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Naruto membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan yang dihiasi lukisan -lukisan pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Begitu Naruto sudah pergi, Minato menoleh dan tersenyum, "Semoga kau mendapatkannya seperti ayah mendapatkan ibumu, Naruto."

"Minato, apa sudah selesai?" tanya sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang menuangkan wine ke gelas kristal.

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama, Fugaku."

.

.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia lupa menghidupkan kembali ponselnya setelah turun dari jet pribadinya. Karena saat ini dia sedang berada di Kyoto, jadi Naruto ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura, karena itu dia menyalakan kembali ponsel yang sbeelumnya ia matikan untuk menghubungi tunangannya. Namun, belum sempat Naruto menghubungi Sakura, Gaara menelepon...

 _"Naruto, kau dimana!?"_

"Kyoto, kenapa?"

 _"Bodoh! Kuhubungi dari tadi tidak bisa, aku lihat di cctv tadi Sakura pingsan dan kedua kakaknya membawa Sakura keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa melacak kemana Sakura dibawa!"_

Seolah ada tombak yang menusuk jantung, tubuh Naruto kaku.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara, kau masih di tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Matikan seluruh sistem listrik di daerah Tokyo!"

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Sesuai polling, aku akan namatin SIN dulu, dan kebetulan memang mau tamat sih, jadi tanggung kalau namatin yg lain dulu. tapiiiiii... ngga menutup kemungkinan aku bikin cerita baru hahahahahaa /kebiasaan!

sampai ketemu di chapter depan... atau cerita baru ?

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit tempat dimana dia terbaring dengan cairan infuse yang perlahan mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Sejak percakapannya dengan Shikamaru, dia merasa lebih tenang. Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian menjaga Sakura, saat ini giliran Sasuke yang menjaganya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih menatap langit-langit, suasana mereka terasa sangat canggung, mereka bisa saling merasakan hal itu. Sakura enggan menciptakan percakapan lebih dulu, sedangkan Sasuke membaca suasana hati adiknya.

"Sakura."

Ini dia... Sakura mencengkram pelan selimutnya dan sedikit menoleh pada sang kakak. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat sendu, kesal dan bingung. Beberapa kali dia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian menatap Sakura lagi, lalu mengalihkannya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya sehingga saat ini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun, ingat itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke, namun kakaknya itu makin mempererat genggamannya, Sakura memberikan tatapan seolah memohon pada Sasuke, "Nii-san... aku mohon..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, betapa aku men-"

"Cukup! Sasu-nii! Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto, aku bahagia bersamanya, tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan itu?! Kalau kau memang menyayangiku, kau harus bisa melepasku!"

Sejak kapan Sakura berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Sasuke? Seolah emosinya meluap, Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku risih! Lama-lama kau menyebalkan, kau memang memegang kendali di dalam ekonomi negara ini, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur kehidupan dan perasaanku seenaknya!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto, apapun yang terjadi! Aku akan menikah dan bahagia bersamanya! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika berada di sampingmu, Sasuke nii-san, kau penghalang kebahagiaanku! Kau pengganggu! Aku ingin kau lenyap dari dunia ini! Kau membuatku gila!"

Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin Sakura katakan, kata-kata yang ia lontarkan terlalu kejam.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku!"

Seolah puas dengan kekesalan yang ia rasakan, Sakura mengatur napasnya dan sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan pilu. Tubuh Sakura gemetar, ekspresi itu... seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang merasa tersakiti. Kata-kata yang Sakura lontarkan memang kejam.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan membelai pipi Sakura, dia memberikan senyuman pada Sakura, "Jika itu keinginanmu, mati pun akan kulakukan."

Tangan Sasuke perlahan terlepas dari pipi Sakura. Sosok Sasuke mendadak terlihat rapuh di mata Sakura. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Perasaan Sasuke, perilaku Sasuke yang sangat menyayanginya dari kecil hingga saat ini, entah apakah Sasuke juga menginginkan perasaan sintingnya itu terjadi pada dirinya atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal sehatnya.

Dia mencabut, jarum infusnya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke, untung saja laki-laki itu masih berada di depan pintu, sehingga Sakura dapat menghentikannya dengan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Nii-san... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... jangan pergi..."

Sasuke terdiam, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, memeluk erat lengan kecil milik Sakura yang melingkar di perutnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kacau ketika merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar memeluknya, Sasuke melihat darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Sakura, akibat dia mencabut jarum infusnya dengan paksa.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat lengan Sakura kemudian meminum darah milik Sakura. Bibir Sasuke terasa sangat lembut, Sakura bisa merasakannya, dan dia mengingat saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bibir itu... bibir terlarang itu...

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku pergi," ujar Sasuke, bergumam disela-sela meminum darah Sakura.

"Tapi... ekspresimu... tidak bisa... aku merasa kau akan mati jika kubiarkan pergi..." ujar sakura dengan suara tangisnya yang kencang.

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura memakai telunjuknya, mencegah yang lain mendengar hisakan tangis Sakura.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, masih tersenyum pilu.

Sakura menangis dan membelai pipi Sasuke, menghapus darah yang menempel di bibir Sasuke, "Nii-san..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaan ini? Aku mencintaimu, Sakura... sangat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan jika aku mati pun, aku masih mencintaimu. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Kau kakakku..."

Sasuke mencium telapak tangan Sakura, lalu menuju pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto..."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Dia terus menciumi lengan Sakura, menuju pundak dan leher.

Sakura menahan tangis.

Dia memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas tindakannya saat ini, ketika Sasuke mencium lehernya, Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu, dia membawa Sakura ke tempat tidur dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura menerima ciuman Sasuke. Memastikan apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah bukan paksaan semata, Sasuke melepas ciumannya sambil menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sasuke terkejut, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan niatnya. Air mata menetes, jatuh tepat di pipi Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata sang kakak, "Jangan menangis," ucap sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, sekarang tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar. Sakura memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat, kali ini sudah saatnya Sakura yang menjaga sang kakak yang ternyata sangat rapuh itu. Seperti mimpi bisa memeluk adiknya dengan perasaan yang tersambut, Sasuke enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura masih memohon ampun pada Tuhan dalam hatinya, dia tahu ini salah, tapi Sakura pun tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya begitu saja. Sakura tahu, tindakannya ini akan membuat kakaknya yang sinting semakin gila, tapi saat ini pilihannya ada dua, menerima Sasuke, atau kehilangan Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura sambil membelai wajahnya, Sasuke tersenyum lembut...

Ah...

Senyuman yang sangat Sakura rindukan.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut, seolah tidak ada yang rela untuk melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Sakura, membelai perut hingga dada.

"Engh~"

BIbir Sasuke beralih menuju leher Sakura, ketika Sasuke meremas dada adiknya, kegiatan mereka terhenti karena lampu rumah sakit tiba-tiba padam.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dia bangkit dan membuka kunci pintu, melihat jika ada yang bisa ditanya tentang pemadaman listrik di rumah sakit ini. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tahu ini bukan pemadaman biasa, harusnya rumah sakit memiliki generator untuk cadangan listrik. Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang ia tuju, pandangannya fokus pada lorong yang satu-satunya sepi, "Shikamaru, coba perika apa yang terjadi dengan sistem aliran listrik di rumah sakit ini."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Mati mendadak." Sasuke menjawab.

 _"Sebentar, di sini tidak ada masalah, tidak mungkin jika rumah sakit tidak bayar listrik, mereka juga kan punya generator, apa tidak berfungsi?"_

"Tidak, semua mati."

Menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru, Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke jendela, melihat suasana di luar rumah sakit, beruntung hari masih sore, jadi dia masih bisa melihat berkat cahaya matahari. Sasuke terpancing oleh sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Naruto. Bersama dengan empat laki-laki berjas hitam. Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sasu-nii?"

"Sakura, ganti pakaianmu, aku akan membawa barangmu yang penting." Sasuke memberikan baju Sakura dari koper miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, perasaannya sangat buruk. Karena, orang-orang yang datang bersama Naruto... Sasuke mengenalnya, mereka salah satu yang terbaik di Yakuza.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut denganku sekarang, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi, selamanya, seumur hidupmu, apa kau mau?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jelaskan dulu, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada waktu, Naruto ada di bawah yang sangat aku yakini, dia akan bertindak sesuatu."

Sakura terlihat cemas, dia melihat Sasuke sudah mengemasi barang-barang penting miliknya. Sebelum Sakura ikut dengan Sasuke, dia melepaskan cincin tunangan dan diletakkan di meja samping kasur.

Ini adalah keputusannya, Sakura tidak bisa kembali lagi.

.

.

Shikamaru mencoba melacak cctv rumah sakit, namun tidak ada satupun yang aktif. Perasaannya saat ini sangat sama ketika sistem keamanan di markas ada yang meretas, bisa dipastikan yang melakukan peretasan rumah sakit pasti orang yang sama. Dengan wajah yang cemas, Shikamaru mencoba segala cara untuk menerobos peretas yang mengajaknya perang.

"Shika, sudah waktunya..." ucapan wanita berambut pirang itu tertahan ketika melihat wajah Shikamaru sedikit pucat. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru terlihat ketakutan begini, "hei, ada apa?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dia masih konsentrasi pada kode yang sangat asing baginya. Temari, nama wanita berambut pirang itu bersender di tembok, menatap sosok Shikamaru yang melihat layar laptop dengan sangat serius. Wanita itu mendekati Shikamaru dan menintip, kode apa yang dipecahkan oleh laki-laki pujaannya itu. Begitu Temari melihat beberapa kodenya, kedua mata indahnya terbelalak.

"Shikamaru, dari mana kau dapatkan kode itu?" tanya Temari.

"Ada yang meretas listrik rumah sakit dimana adikku sedang dirawat," jawabnya singkat dan terburu-buru.

"Sakura?" tebak Temari. Shikamaru tidak menjawab, namun Temari hanya mendengus kesal, "aku ini kan partnermu, mintalah sedikit bantuan dariku."

Temari membuka laptop miliknya, Shikamaru melirik wanita itu dengan wajah bingung, "Jika dia sangat penting bagimu, maka penting juga bagiku," ujar Temari yang mengedipkan satu matanya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya, terlihat siratan merah di pipi laki-laki dingin itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada wanita yang seolah memaklumi perasaan Shikamaru terhadap Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kode itu adalah kode spesial milik keluargaku, biasanya kode itu dipakai untuk meretas beberapa sistem keamanan di negara-negara lain," ujar Temari sambil melakukan sesuatu pada laptopnya, "lihat."

Shikamaru terkejut bahwa Temari sudah berhasil melihat sistem cctv rumah sakit tempat Sakura di rawat, "Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Itu karena selama ini kau selalu meremehkanku, wahai tuan yang selalu memasang wajah dingin," ucap Temari sambil menyerahkan laptopnya pada Shikamaru, "jika ini terjadi, yang bisa memakai kode itu hanyalah aku dan Gaara adikku, kenapa Gaara meretas sistem rumah sakit?"

Shikamaru memutar otak, benar juga. Adik Temari? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?

.

.

Gaara tersenyum, "Yak, ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, ke kiri lagi, lurus, dan berhenti. Di situ lah kita akan bertemu, tuan putri."

Gaara beranjak sambil membawa laptopnya, dia membuka ponsel dan melihat adegan di dalam ponsel yang bisa disebut dengan smarthpone. Terlihat Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura dari rumah sakit, namun percuma, mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena Gaara sudah membuat settingan lalu lintas agar posisi mereka menuju tempat dimana saat ini dia akan bersantai.

.

.

Naruto menatap benda kecil bulat di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, digenggamnya cincin berlian itu dengan sangat erat.

"Tuan Naruto, kami tidak bisa menemukan nona Sakura dimana-mana, hanya informasi yang kami dapatkan, dia sudah keluar bersama kakaknya."

Naruto memasukkan cincin ke salam saku jasnya, "Cari mereka."

"Siap!"

"Ah satu lagi," ucap Naruto, "jika kalian menemukan mereka, bawa paksa Sakura, bunuh di tempat yang laki-laki."

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku mobil, rasa pusing menyerangnya karena kondisi Sakura saat ini masih belum terlalu pulih, Sasuke menyetir sambil sesekali menggenggam tangan Sakura, melihat keadaan adiknya yang lemas membuatnya khawatir, Sasuke harus bergegas pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini...dari Naruto.

"Ck, rambu-rambu sialan!" geram Sasuke. Karena rambu lalu lintas yang di atur oleh Gaara, Sasuke jadi harus memutar balik sesuai kemauan Gaara.

Mereka terus melaju sampai Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dari mobilnya, keseimbangan mobil mulai terasa aneh, sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu tempat bertepatan dengan gedung kosong. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mobilnya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggeram lagi. Ternyata ban mobil milik Sasuke kempes, seperti ada benda tajam yang menusuknya.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika dia tidak melihat sosok Sakura di dalam mobil, "Sakura?" Sasuke memeriksa di belakang dan sekeliling, "SAKURA!?"

Tidak ada, Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana, apakah Sakura kabur? Tidak mungkin, jika wanita itu kabur, dia tidak akan sanggup lari secepat itu karena kondisinya masih lemah. Sasuke membuka ponsel untuk menelepon Shikamaru.

"Shika! Aku kehilangan Sakura! Lacak lokasiku dan-"

 ** _BUG!_**

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul punggungnya, membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan tersungkur di tanah.

 _"Halo? Nii-san? halo!"_

Sosok laki-laki jaket hitam dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya itu meraih ponsel milik Sasuke dan mematikannya, laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Tugasku sangat menyenangkan, sekarang tinggal kubawa kau ke tempat tuan putri berada, dan biarkan aku-sang raja yang menghakimi-mu."

.

Di keramaian bandara, Ino menempelkan ponsel pada telingan kanan memakai bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka beberapa berkas yang ia bawa untuk Sakura. Itachi dan Ino memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura pergi ke London bersama mereka.

"Ck, tidak ada yang angkat," gumam Ino.

Itachi yang baru saja datang habis membeli minuman menghampiri Ino, "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponku, satu pun diantara mereka, sedang apa sih!?" ujar Ino kesal.

"Kita langsung ke rumah saja, hitung-hitung kejutan untuk mereka," usul Itachi.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah suaminya.

.

Shikamaru melaju cepat memakai mobilnya, membawa paksa Temari sambil membuka laptop dan mengarahkan mereka pada posisi Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari, kali ini tidak main-main.

"Mereka dalam bahaya, kakakku dan adikku," jawab Shikamaru dengan cemas.

"kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Karena tidak konsentrasi, Shikamaru hampir menabrak mobil di hadapannya, dia menginjak rem mendadak sehingga dirinya dan Temari terguncang.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat kacau, Temari tidak pernah melihat partnernya sekacau ini. Dengan helaan napas, Temari membuka sabuk pengaman, "Keluar, biar aku yang mengemudi, kau arahkan jalan."

.

Naruto menelepon Gaara, namun tidak juga diangkat, seketika perasaannya tidak enak, walaupun teman lama... Gaara adalah laki-laki sinting yang terganggu kejiwaannya, tapi Naruto yakin Gaara tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Naruto kembali ke tempat dimana dia dan Gaara ber-transaksi, Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres, karena... Naruto meminta untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, bukan satu rumah sakit yang mengorbankan seluruh pasien yang ada di sini.

Berkali-kali Naruto menghubungi Gaara namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Naruto lupa, dia sangat lupa bahwa laki-laki yang sangat jenius itu kadang bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat keinginannya jika menurutnya menarik.

Sialan.

Naruto menggali kuburannya sendiri.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, rasanya sangat pusing dan sakit di bagian kepala. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, begitu sadar total, Sasuke melihat dirinya telah dililit oleh rantai besi. Merasa panik, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuh sebisa mungkin agar terlepas dari rantai itu, namun nihil, bahkan mulutnya pun ditutup rapat.

"Ngg!"

Mendengar suara erangan yang sangat familiar, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura dengan keadaan tergeletak dengan gaun putih entah siapa yang memakaikannya, mulutnya tertutup oleh selotip besar seperti dirinya, kedua mata Sakura tertutup kain, tangannya di borgol bahkan kakinya terpasung.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih kencang, berusaha menghampiri Sakura namun percuma, tubuhnya terjebak antara ikatan rantai dan tiang. Mendengar ada suara gesekan besi, Sakura seolah mencari tahu siapa yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ngg! Hhmmpp!"

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat marah, siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang melakukan semua ini? Rontaan mereka berdua terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dengan bunyi sesuatu yang nyaring, seperti besi diadu dengan besi. Di ruangan gelap seperti gedung tua tak terpakai seperti ini, sudah pasti pelakunya menginginkan sesuatu yang besar.

"Nah, nah, nah," ucap Gaara tanpa ekspresi sambil membenturkan stik baseball dengan besi, "tuan putri, maaf sebelumnya, aku menutup matamu karena saat ini adalah giliran ksatriamu yang kuhakimi."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan benar-benar akan membunuh laki-laki itu, jika sedikit saja Sasuke bisa lepas dari jeratan rantai terkutuk ini, Sasuke bersumpah akan menghancurkan kepala laki-laki gila itu.

"Nah..." Gaara melempar kedua benda tadi ke samping Sakura, membuat tubuh wanita itu menegang, terlihat Sakura sudah menangis dan gemetar, "oohh... kau gemetar, jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Gaara membelai rambut Sakura, dan jelas saja Sakura reflek mengalihkan wajahnya.

 ** _PLAK!_**

Gaara menampar Sakura seolah tidak terima oleh penolakannya.

"Jangan besar kepala, kau pikir karena banyak yang menginginkanmu, maka kau bisa besar kepala?" Gaara melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai.

Oh, Sasuke sangat tahu apa maksud seringai Gaara saat ini.

"NNGH!" Sasuke meronta sekuat tenaga sampai lengan dan dada nya terluka akibat gesekan rantai.

"Hai ksatria terhormat, lihat baik-baik apa yang raja-mu ini akan lakukan pada tuan putri."

Gaara membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melebarkan paha Sakura. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak, Sasuke sekuat tenaga melepaskan rantai itu, tapi tetap percuma.

"HHHNGGHHHH!"

Yang Sasuke dapat hanyalah jeritan dan rontaan Sakura ketika Gaara sedang menodainya.

Rasa amarah Sasuke benar-benar tidak tersalurkan dengan baik dan benar, lukanya semakin parah akibat rantai yang menggesek kulitnya. Gaara kembali menutup celananya dan mencium kening Sakura yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

"Kau anak baik, kalau semua ini sudah selesai, aku akan menjadikanmu wanita-ku," ujar Gaara sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar duduk dan menghadap Sasuke, "hadiah untukmu karena sudah menjadi wanita yang penurut." Gaara membuka penutup mata Sakura.

Betapa syok-nya Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya, dengan keadaan penuh luka lecet dan ekspresi pilu yang kacau, pandangan Sakura mulai kosong, itu artinya Sasuke tadi menyaksikan saat dirinya diperkosa oleh Gaara. Dunia terasa seperti runtuh, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, bahkan dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Gaara bangkit dan mengambil kayu yang berserakan, sebelum dia beranjak menuju Sasuke, Gaara kembali menghampiri Sakura dan membuka selotip yang membungkam mulutnya itu, "Ada yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Sakura meludahi wajah Gaara, "Persetan! Mati kau!"

Gaara mencengkram wajah Sakura dengan kasar, "Kau mau kunodai lagi di hadapan kakakmu ini, hah?"

Sakura terbungkam oleh ancaman Gaara, mata emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dengan penuh kecemasan. Gaara menyeringai, "Heh, ternyata lebih seru dari yang kubayangkan. Kau tahu, tunangamu itu memberiku perintah agar terus mengintaimu dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti, dia lupa kalau aku adalah laki-laki sinting, dia pasti melupakan hal itu dan datang padaku karena begitu mencintaimu."

"Na...ruto...?"

"Iya, Naruto," jawab Gaara yang kini berjalan menuju Sasuke dan melepaskan selotip di mulut laki-laki bermata onyx itu, "dia juga bilang, sebagian wilayah jepang akan menjadi miliknya, makanya dia berani mengambil resiko seperti ini."

Ah, karena itulah Sasuke melihat Naruto membawa beberapa orang Yakuza.

"Nah, apa ada pesan darimu, Nii-san?"

Sasuke masih tidak merespon, dia menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan dingin, "Kau menyedihkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Gaara terpancing.

Sasuke kini menyeringai sinis, "Kau laki-laki menyedihkan, tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau inginkan sendiri, karena itu kau memakai cara kotor seperti ini, tipe yang tidak mempunyai teman dan dibenci oleh semua orang... termasuk keluargamu sendiri, 'kan?"

 _ **BUG!**_

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI PADAMU?!"

"Nii-san..." Sakura mulai khawatir, dia sangat hapal permainan Sasuke yaitu menyerang psikologis lawan dengan ucapannya yang memprovokasi.

"Tidak perlu membongkar informasimu, cukup melihatmu saja aku sudah tahu, bahwa kau adalah laki-laki menyedihkan yang haus akan kasih sayang."

 ** _BUG!_**

"Nii-san!"

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke ketika dia melihat Sakura berusaha melepaskan pasungan di kakinya, "jangan bergerak sedikitpun."

Sakura makin menangis, tatapannya benar-benar takut ketika Gaara mengambil kembali balok yang lebih besar, Sasuke menyeringai saat Gaara menghunuskan balok pada kepalanya, "Kau adalah laki-laki arogan yang sangat menyebalkan, kita lihat... apa wanita-mu ini bisa melihat kakaknya mati di sini."

"TIDAAAK! JANGAAN! AKU MOHOOONN, LEPASKAN SASUKE-KUN, AKU MOOHOON, AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APA SAJA UNTUKMU, AKU MOHON LEPASKAN DIA!"

"HAHAHAHAA, ini yang kusuka, jeritan merdu dari sang kekasih yang tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia cintai," ucap Gaara sambil mendongak ke atas dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Gaara membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman keji, "Saksikan ini!"

 _ **BRUAK!**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN! TIDAAK,A KU MOHON!"

Gaara memukul tepat di wajah Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu tersungkur kemudian Gaara tidak melepaskannya begitu saja, dia menginjak tubuh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka itu? Aku suka sekali jeritanmu, membuatku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi."

 _ **BRUAK!**_

Kali ini Gaara menyerang perut Sasuke.

"Aakhh!"

"Tidak... aku mohoon..." Sakura meronta, berusaha mengeluarkan pergelangan tangannya dari borgol, sudah tidak peduli betapa sakit dan perih lecet di pergelangan tangannya itu, yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Sasuke, "hei! Apa yang telah kami lakukan padamu! Apa salah kami!"

Gaara menatap sinis Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya, "Apa kau ingat, kau pernah membunuh laki-laki yang tergila-gila pada adikmu?"

Sakura menatap bingung, laki-laki? Yang tergila-gila pada dirinya?

"Kau dan adikmu, membunuhnya tanpa ampun, bahkan polisi menutupinya dengan sangat rapi, kau kenal dengan Sasori, hah?!"

Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak.

"Ya, kau membunuh sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimaku!"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Gaara, "Haha, karena kalian sama-sama sinting, karena itu kalian bisa saling terima satu sama lain. Lagipula, Sasori pantas mati, dia adalah manusia busuk yang hanya mengganggu pola kehidupan manusia."

Gaara terdiam mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Bisa dirasakan bahwa Gaara sangat tersinggung oleh ucapan Sasuke. Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sasuke agar dia bersender lagi di tiang dan sedikit membungkukkannya.

"Kau benar-benar bosan hidup," geram Gaara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak... aku mohon jangan! JANGAAAN!"

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap ngeri oleh senyuman Sasuke saat ini.

"Tutup matamu, ini perintah," ujar Sasuke.

Dan yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah menyaksikan balok besar yang membentur punggung Sasuke berkali-kali dan tendangan di perut laki-laki yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sakura hanya bisa menangis, karena walaupun dia menyaksikan itu semua, yang Sakura rasakan saat ini masih tetap sama seperti dulu, dia takut kehilangan Sasuke sebagai kakaknya, bukan sebagai kekasih.

.

.

Naruto melaju cepat sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Sesampainya di tempat, Naruto bergegas memasuki gedung tua tempat dirinya bernegosiasi dulu dengan Gaara. Dia benar-benar ditutupi oleh dendam pada Sasuke sehingga melupakan siapa jati diri Gaara sebenarnya.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di sembarang tempat, dengan cepat, laki-laki yang masih memakai jas hitam ini berlari ke bawah tanah, tempat Gaara tinggal. Begitu Naruto mendobrak ruangan Gaara... kosong. Naruto menggertakan giginya, dia membuka ponsel sambil berlari ke atas dan menghubungi Shikamaru.

 _"Halo?"_

"Shikamaru, dimana kau?"

 _"Dalam perjalanan, dengar-"_

"Sakura dalam bahaya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke." Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

 _"Apa kau bilang?!"_

"Dengar, dengar baik-baik, ini menyangkut nyawa mereka, kau ikuti alamat yang akan kukirim padamu. Intinya, aku membuat suatu kesalahan fatal, aku meminta Gaara salah satu peretas gelap untuk membawa pergi Sakura, tapi aku lupa kalau Gaara itu sinting, dan semua kacau, kau harus segera sampai sana, karena aku sudah memeriksa kediaman Gaara, dia sudah membawa pergi barang-barangnya, Shikamaru... jika terhadi sesuatu pada Sakura, kau harus membunuhku, kau harus berjanji."

 _"..."_

"Shika-"

 _"Tanpa kau minta, aku pasti akan membunuhmu."_

Dan Shikamaru memutuskan koneksi mereka. Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tegang karena saat ini laki-laki di sampingnya itu terlihat sangat dingin. Shikamaru membuka suatu situs yang memang hanya diktehaui oleh para peretas, ketika dia mengingat apa kata Temari tadi, kode yang dia periksa tadi adalah kode yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya.

"Temari... apa kau kenal dengan Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada wanita itu.

Sambil menyetir, Temari mengangguk, "Gaara adalah anak bermasalah di keluargaku, dia mengasingkan diri sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu bersama sahabatnya, mereka sama-sama sinting, sahabatnya itu kudengar hobi membuat boneka manusia, mereka susah sekali tertangkap."

Kedua mata Shikamaru terbelalak, "Boneka manusia? Siapa namanya?"

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat, "Temari! Siapa nama sahabatnya itu?!"

.

.

Gaara menyeringai dengan darah yang muncrat ke wajahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan, sedangkan Sakura mungkin saat ini lebih memilih untuk pingsan atau mati, namun sayang takdir membuatnya sadar untuk menyaksikan kakaknya dihajar habis-habisan.

"HAHAHAHA." Gaara mengangkat wajah Sasuke memakai balok, "kalian tahu? Ini adalah hukuman untuk kalian karena menjalin cinta terlarang." dengan kasar, Gaara mendorong kepala Sasuke, "coba kalian pikir, mencintai adik sendiri? betapa menjijikannya hal itu, dan sang adik? Tidak ada ketegasan sama sekali, payah sekali."

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan menjambak rambutnya, "Kau ini wanita bodoh, kau hanya cantik, dan tubuhmu sangat menggiurkan, wajar laki-laki mengejarmu."

Dihina seperti tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk Sakura, justru Sasuke yang menggeram.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Gaara melirik sinis, "Hei, nii-san... kau merasa tidak bahwa Tuhan mengutusku untuk menghukum kalian."

Gaara melepaskan jambakannya pada Sakura dan kembali menuju Sasuke, "Tuhan menyuruhku untuk menghukum kalian yang sudah berbuat kotor," ucap Gaara sambil mendekati wajah Sasuke, "dan aku harus melaksanakan perintahnya."

Karena takut Sasuke akan dipukul lagi, kali ini Sakura yang menjerit, "Jauhi dia, dasar bajingan!"

Gaara memasang wajah datar, kemudian sedikit menyeringai dan berdiri untuk merenggangkan kedua tangannya, "Aaahhh, rasanya segar sekali, sudah mencicipi tubuh wanita seksi, dan menghajar kekasihnya sekaligus kakaknya, rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian, kalian akan mati bersama," ujar Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya, "masih ada waktu dua jam, bom yang kupasang cukup untuk meruntuhkan gedung tua ini, apalagi kita berada di lantai tiga, cukup untuk membunuh kalian berdua."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap, dalam pikiran mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah benar ini hukuman dari Tuhan?

.

.

"Sasori!" ujar Temari sambil memukul setir, "iya! Sasori, namanya Sasori."

"Sasori?! Kau tidak salah?!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka selalu bersama, Sasori mendapatkan identitas palsu dibantu oleh Gaara, dan mereka sering menjual organ dalam di pasar gelap, Gaara sampai sekarang tidak bisa kutemukan."

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto kenal dengannya?" gumam Shikamaru.

Temari melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan semakin cemas, "Jangan bilang bahwa temanmu itu anggota inti Yakuza?"

Shikamaru terdiam sambil menatap Temari dengan terkejut, menunggu wanita itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Sekedar informasi, ayahku pensiun dari dunia hitam, aku sedikit banyak tahu tentang itu semua."

"Brengsek! Temari, percepat kecepatannya!"

.

.

"Perkiraanku pasti benar, Gaara tidak membawa mereka ke tempatnya, tapi ke gedung tua yang akan kuruntuhkan ini," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, "brengsek kau Gaara, berani mengkhianatiku itu artinya kau siap mati."

Naruto tiba lebih dulu karena lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Gaara, dia berlari mencari seluruh lantai, langkahnya tak terhenti sampai dia mendengar suara jeritan wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"HENTIKAAANN!"

Suara Sakura.

Naruto mendengar suara wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu terdengar sangat pilu dan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya sampai dia melihat sosok Gaara akan menghantam kepala Sasuke memakai balok yang lebih besar.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan menubruk tubuh Gaara sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Sakura dan Sasuke terbelalak melihat Naruto yang datang menghentikan aksi Gaara.

"Naruto...kun...?" gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang bingung.

Sasuke hanya heran melihat Naruto yang kesal sambil beberapa kali memukuli wajah Gaara.

"Kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Pukulan terakhir Gaara berhasil menahannya, "Cih, kau beruntung tidak kubunuh karena kau tidak terlibat oleh kasus kematian Sasori, kau di sini hanya korban bodoh."

Naruto mengabaikan Gaara dan menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang terlihat sangat berantakan, mendapati dilihat oleh tatapan cemas Naruto membuat Sakura reflek meremas baju di bagian dadanya, seolah dia malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Naruto langsung paham. Dia kembali menatap Gaara dengan keji.

Satu pukulan.

Dua pukulan.

Tiga pukulan.

Sampai pukulan ke empat Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil, "Sekali lagi kau memukulku, akan kuledakkan tempat ini."

Tangan Naruto langsung terhenti.

Gaara menendang tubuh Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Kalian bertiga sama tololnya, HAHAHAHA." tanpa segan, Gaara menekan tombol dan menyebabkan dua ledakan besar terjadi di gedung itu.

Gaara bergegas lari ketika semua mulai panik, melihat Gaara kabur membuat Naruto mengeluarkan pistol dan membidik ke arah Gaara.

 ** _DOR!_**

Meleset.

Naruto berusaha tenang dan membidik sosok Gaara yang belum jauh.

 ** _DOR!_**

Tepat pada kepalanya.

Sakura memucat, rasanya ingin sekali muntah ketika dia melihat darah muncrat dari kepala Gaara.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menembak rantai yang melilit pada tiang. Dengan dua kali tembakan, rantai itu berhasil lepas, namun sayang Sasuke tidak ada tenaga untuk berdiri. Gedung sudah mulai goyah, puing-puing bangunan sudah mulai berjatuhan, Naruto bergegas membantu Sakura untuk melepaskan borgol dan pasungnya. Melihat wajah Naruto membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Naruto-kun... aku..."

"Bukan waktunya, Sakura-chan," potong Naruto.

Naruto membuka borgol memakai kawat dengan sangat teliti, ketika borgol terlepas... Naruto merasa pilu melihat luka di pergelangan tangan Sakura, namun kecemasannya harus ditunda karena pasung Sakura terbuat dari kayu.

"Bagaimana cara membuka pasung ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minggir," ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kaki Sakura dan dengan satu kekuatan penuh, Sasuke memukul tengah kayu sehingga menjadi dua bagian, sesudah itu Sasuke terlihat kesakitan, Sakura yakin itu adalah tenagan terakhir yang Sasuke punya.

"Gedungnya akan runtuh, ayo cepat!" Naruto memopong Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa pusing, sampai akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ditolong oleh saingannya itu. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan datang bahkan sampai membunuh, seorang Naruto yang Sakura kenal rasanay tidak mungkin membunuh orang, yang ada di sampingnya saat ini benar-benar terasa seperti orang asing, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri... Sakura merasa bahagia Naruto datang menyelamatkannya.

Mereka menuruni anak tangga satu per satu, beberapa kali mereka terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan beban Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai keluar," ucap Sakura.

Saat mereka akan melangkah lagi, Naruto merasa ada serbuk pasir yang jatuh, ketika dia melihat ke atas, Naruto terbelalak melihat potongan bangunan jatuh, kayu itu sangat besar, mereka tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar. Dengan bodohnya, Naruto mendorong Sakura dan melempar Sasuke menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sehingga kayu besar itu menimpa dirinya dan menyebabkan kakinya patah.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!" Naruto membentak, "bawa Sasuke keluar, kalau tidak...percuma aku datang, setidaknya harus ada yang hidup!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"CEPAT! KAU MEMBUANG WAKTU!"

Beberapa kayu mulai jatuh lagi, Sakura bergegas lari menuju Sasuke dan menolong kakaknya untuk keluar dari gedung. Sakura pun berhasil membawa Sasuke keluar, mereka melihat gedung itu mulai runtuh, Sasuke sadar tatapan Sakura tidak berkedip menatap gedung tersebut, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, saat itu... Sasuke sadar, bahwa dia telah kehilangan Sakura... sepenuhnya.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke pelan, "kali ini aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Sakura terkejut oleh ucapan Sasuke, dengan kecupan kilat di pipi dan pelukan yang sangat erat, Sakura berbisik, "Terima kasih... nii-san... terima kasih..."

Ketika Sakura melepas pelukannya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyentuh helaian rambut Sakura yang ikut terbawa oleh sang pemilik. Tatapan Sasuke kosong dan sendu, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh beberapa mobil yang baru datang.

Sakura berlari menuju tempat Naruto terjebak, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha mengangkat kayu-kayu besar yang menimpa Naruto.

"Astaga! Sakura apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, tidak bisa..." jawab Sakura sambil membersihkan serpihan di tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan... jangan berikan aku harapan palsu... aku sudah..."

"Tidak! Ini kemauanku, aku tidak lagi goyah, Naruto-kun... aku mohon izinkan aku bersamamu..."

Tatapan Naruto terlihat kesal, sedih, namun merasa senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan, "Kau memang bodoh..." gumamnya pelan, "kau angkat bagian situ, aku akan menarik tubuhku sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hitungan ke-tiga. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Ketika Sakura mengangkat kayu besar, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agar keluar dari himpitan kayu tersebut, "Aaarrghh!"

Begitu keluar, Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, "Hei, hei, ayo bukan saatnya berpelukan, kita harus keluar dari sini."

Sakura mengangguk dan menopang tubuh Naruto, namun tenaga Sakura mulai hilang, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri, Sakura tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Namun, Sakura tetap tidak menyerah, "Eeergghh! Aaaahhh!" melihat tunangannya bersi keras untuk menolongnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto pelan, "tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!"

"Sakura-chan dengar, aku selamat pun percuma,aku hanya akan hidup dengan dendam karena kau memilih untuk bersama Sasuke, aku-"

ucapan Naruto terputus oleh ciuman Sakura yang mendadak. Ketika Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan, "Aku mencintaimu... Naruto-kun... maafkan aku..."

Melihat Sakura bersungguh-sungguh membuat Naruto luluh, "Tapi apa yang bisa kaulakukan, kau tidak akan kuat membawaku keluar."

"Setidaknya... izinkan aku mati di sampingmu," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto merasa tidak berguna, dia merasa payah karena membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai ini mengorbankan nyawanya. Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan terus bergumam meminta maaf. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu.

Sampai kedua mata Naruto terbelalak melihat dua sosok yang berlari ke arah mereka. Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka berlari dan bergegas menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sakura sebelum gedung itu runtuh seutuhnya.

.

.

Sunyi.

Tidak terdengar apapun selain bunyi sebuah alat yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sakura, rasanya pusing, Sakura membuka kedua matanya, atap putih dan aroma obat-obatan. Sakura sadar ini adalah rumah sakit, begitu Sakura menoleh siapa yang duduk di ruangan ini...

"Ayah..."

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura."

"Ayah... kenapa..."

"Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Shikamaru," ucap sang ayah sambil membelai kepala Sakura, "termasuk apa yang terjadi pada kalian bertiga."

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura langsung menangis, rasanya sangat malu dan terpukul, "Ayah.. maafkan aku... maafkan kami..."

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi, mungkin ada kesalahanku juga kenapa kalian seperti ini."

Sakura menatap pilu pada sang ayah, dan Fugaku melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Bukalah lembaran baru."

"Ayah... ayah harus marah, setidaknya hukumlah kami," pinta Sakura.

Fugaku tersenyum lembut dan membelai pipi Sakura, "Hukuman apa lagi yang harus diberikan pada kalian? Kau dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke yang kehilangan banyak darah, itu sudah cukup bagi kalian."

"Sasu nii...?"

"Dia selamat, tenang saja, dewa kematian tidak bersahabat dengan orang macam Sasuke," ucap Fugaku dengan nada candanya.

"Naruto! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?!"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Itachi sedang mengunjunginya bersama Ino," jawab Fugaku, "kau pun harus mengunjunginya nanti."

Sakura merasa lega ketika tahu orang-orang yang ia sayang ternyata masih hidup.

"Sakura," panggil Fugaku, "sekarang... pada siapa perasaanmu lebih kuat? Naruto atau Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam kemudian menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan bersalah, "Apa itu penting? Sekarang aku tidak pantas mendapatkan siapapun, aku kotor, tidak tegas dan membuat orang pusing."

"Ya, kau persis ibumu," sahut Fugaku, "tapi... ayah hanya ingin kau tahu, apapun keputusanmu, ayah akan mendukungnya."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, Fugaku berdiri dan mengecup kening Sakura, sebelum dia keluar... Fugaku menyampaikan pesan, "Setidaknya, berilah mereka penjelasan tentang perasaanmu."

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

.

.

Dua hari sejak Sakura menetap di rumah sakit, selama di kamar, Sakura selalu dikunjungi oleh psikolog yang Fugaku usulkan untuk memelihara kejiwaan Sakura, agar tidak terlalu trauma dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kondisi Sakura sudah lumayan membaik, infus pun sudah ia lepas, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke lebih dulu, karena mengingat betapa parahnya luka yang Sasuke dapat saat itu.

Ketika Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam, Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dan berusaha menguping.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan maaf darimu maupun Sakura-chan, tindakan gegabahku membuat Sakura-chan terluka, aku tidak pantas menerima maafnya."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," ujar Sasuke.

Sunyi sejenak sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Kau tahu," ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan selang infusnya, "diantara semua laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura... hanya kau yang bertahan sampai akhir, aku sangat salut pada nyali-mu."

Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Itu karena ternyata kau mempunyai latar belakang keluarga yang sangat penting, kenapa kau tidak berpikir ke arah situ sebelumnya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Karena kau terlalu mencintaiu Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto, "aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa kau bisa mencintai Sakura-chan, adik kandungmu sendiri?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia berhenti memainkan selan infus dan sedikit mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Kau pikir aku menginginkan semua ini?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tenang, "memaksa Sakura agar mencintaiku, memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan, ke egoisanku membuatnya sengsara."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," balas Naruto.

Sakura masih bersender di tembok dengan wajah pilu.

"Saat ini, aku tidak berharap apa-apa lagi, aku benar-benar tulus ingin melihat Sakura bahagia," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat tenang.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku setuju, kita sudah terlalu memaksanya sampai kejadian ini terjadi, aku pun mendoakan kebahagiaannya."

 ** _BRAK!_**

Mereka serentak kaget atas dobrakan pintu yang Sakura ciptakan di suasana tenang tadi.

"Sakura...chan..." gumam Naruto yang panik karena melihat wajah Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kalian... apa-apaan..." geram Sakura.

Sakura mendekati Naruto, menatap laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan kesal, lalu tatapan itu ia lempar pada Sasuke, "Kalian berdua... kalian berdua memang brengsek!" jerit Sakura, "setelah apa yang terjadi padaku, dengan pemaksaan kalian! Kalian paksa aku mencintai kalian berdua! Kalian paksa aku untuk mengambil keputusan yang kalian inginkan! Sekarang kalian membuangku?! kalian bajingan!"

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura tidak berhenti menangis, "Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan ini... dosa ini..."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan... dosa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, dia menarik selimut putih yang menutupi setengah tubuh Sasuke lalu melemparnya lagi, "Menurutmu apa!? Sudah sejauh ini, kaupikir aku bisa mengabaikan perasaanmu begitu saja? Kau kakakku, akan selalu jadi kakakku, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku pun pernah mencintaimu."

Kemudian tatapan Sakura beralih pada Naruto, "Dan kau!" Sakura memukul pelan dada Naruto, "kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menerima lamaranmu!"

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti, ketika dirinya melihat Sakura yang menangis tidak berhenti karena perasaannya yang bimbang, Sasuke mengerti saat ini perasaan Sakura sudah menetap pada siapa.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan nada lembut, dia mengulurkan tangan pada adiknya, "kau adikku dan aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, dengan lembut Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Ini pertama kali Sasuke memeluk Sakura seperti seolah perpisahan, belaian yang begitu lembut dan memberi kenyamanan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke, "karena kehilangan akal sehat, aku membuatmu menderita seperti ini."

Sakura makin menangis dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku sadar ketika melihat tatapanmu saat itu, ketika kau melihatku dihajar oleh si rambut merah..." lanjut Sasuke, "aku yang menciptakan tatapan itu, bukan tatapan kebahagiaan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada saat dimana aku bahagia bersama nii-san, kau segalanya untukku."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman yang pertama kali Naruto lihat, seolah senyuman itu menggambarkan bahwa Sasuke sudah merelakan Sakura.

"Kau membuatku nyaman, melindungiku, kau kakak terbaik... bahkan lebih baik dari Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menjawab sambil terus membelai kepala Sakura.

"Sasu-nii... aku... aku mencintaimu... sungguh, kau segalanya untukku..."

"Aku tahu." Lagi, Sasuke menjawab sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

Naruto merasa sekarang bukan saatnya dia berada di ruangan ini, melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai begitu pilu membuatnya terluka, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi moment kekalahannya. Ketika dia akan melangkah keluar, tubuhnya mematung saat mendengar ucapan Sakura...

"Tapi aku pun mencintai Naruto," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke memberi jeda pada jawabannya, "Aku tahu..."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih namun tersirat sorotan manja, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kalian yang menyebabkanku seperti ini," ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, "aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintai Naruto... tapi... kadang... beberapa saat aku pernah merasakan sosok Sasu-nii itu sebagai sosok laki-laki yang kucintai..."

Mereka terdiam, ini memang salah mereka, salah Sasuke sebagian besar.

"Aku sakit jiwa..." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Kalau kau sakit jiwa, aku ini apa? Yang menyebabkan adik sendiri menjadi sakit jiwa juga."

"Kalau kalian sakit jiwa, lalu aku ini apa?" sambung Naruto yang mendekati dan memijat kedua pundak Sakura dengan lembut, "yang merasa tidak keberatan dengan perasaan kalian sekarang."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, "Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin aku lebih parah dari sakit jiwa, sejak kejadian itu... aku berpikir... tidak apa jika kau mencintai Sasuke, kau bisa menikahiku untuk menutupi itu semua, kau mencintaiku... 'kan?"

"I...iya. Ta-tapi..."

Naruto menutup mulut Sakura memakai telunjuknya, "Kita bertiga sakit jiwa, 'kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, menatap Naruto seolah saat ini dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Melihat respon Sasuke... Naruto membalas seringainya, "Kau bisa paham maksudku?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ternyata kau lebih gila dariku."

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang mempunyai perasaan tidak enak.

Mereka menyeringai pada Sakura, wanita berambut pink saat ini langsung paham maksud dari mereka. Mungkin Sakura pun sudah tertular oleh kesintingan kakak dan tunangannya itu, nasib mereka bukanlah urusan siapapun, mereka bebas melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa, kau cantik sekaliiii."

Sakura tersenyum dengan gaun putih megah dengan buket bunga yang ia genggam, "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau akan menikah dengan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke membebaskanmu," ujar Ino, "selamat ya."

"Ng, selamat juga atas kehamilanmu, aku turut senang mendengarnya," jawab Sakura.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi mulai, kau siap?" ajak Ino yang menuntun Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tegas, kali ini Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ragu maupun bimbang, "Aku sangat siap."

Sakura berjalan di altar, semua terpesona melihat sosok Sakura yang memakai gaun pengantin, dia berjalan bersama Fugaku yang mendampinginya. Ino berdiri di depan menatap haru pada sosok Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula Itachi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang berdiri di barisan bestman. Sakura kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto yang memakai tuxedo putih. Mereka mengucapkan janji, janji sehidup semati bahwa apapun yang terjadi mereka akan terus bersama selamanya, begitu selesai mengucapkan janji, Sakura dan Naruto berciuman dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat pernikahan mereka.

Di sinilah mereka berada...

"Lama sekali, kemana dia?" tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Sabar, dia kan harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada yang lain," jawab Sakura.

Naruto merangkul Sakura dan mencium kening wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya, "Aku tidak sabar menjalani kehidupan baru."

"Hahaha, aku sepertinya akan lelah.." ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Tenang saja, kami memberimu waktu libur dua hari dalam seminggu 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan membalas perlakuan Naruto, kedua mata emeraldnya memergoki sosok laki-laki yang sedang mereka tunggu, kehadirannya membuat Sakura dan Naruto melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Sasu-nii!" panggil Sakura.

"Apa alasanmu pada mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Meninggalkan Jepang karena ingin mengembangkan bisnis," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Lalu... Shika-nii?"

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan menepuk kepala sang adik, "Hanya dia yang tahu alasanku sebenarnya, meninggalkan Jepang karena patah hati, sebab sang adik lebih memilih menikah dengan laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuasaan penuh di Jepang saat ini, ya... itu cukup untuk meyakininya."

"Haha, kau pembohong lihai," ucap Sakura, "lalu, bagaimana dengan Shika-nii nanti?"

"Temari bisa mengurusnya, sepertinya wanita itu sangat kuat," jawab Sasuke, "dan kulihat... Shikamaru sedikit patuh padanya."

"Swedia ya, tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka," ujar Naruto sambil melihat tiga tiket pesawat, "yang membuatku heran, kenapa negara-nya kau yang memilih, bukan kami!"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menyambar tiket itu dan menggandeng Sakura, "ayo kita pergi."

"Hei! Dia istriku!" protes Naruto.

"Yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi istriku, jadi kau diam saja." Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

Sakura tertawa sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, namun tangan satunya lagi mengajak Naruto agar berjalan di samping mereka.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi dari negara yang menyebabkan pertikaian itu dimulai. Dengan memilih negara yang sangat jauh, mereka bertiga memulai lembaran baru. Biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu tentang kesintingan ide yang mereka cetuskan, mereka tidak butuh orang lain lagi selain satu sama lain, yang mereka inginkan adalah hidup bahagia dan adil, tidak peduli orang akan berpendapat bagaimana, yang jelas saat ini mereka hanya ingin menikmati hidup...

... dengan dosa yang mereka tanggung masing-masing.

.

.

THE END.


End file.
